1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a controller utilizing an image-based object tracking method to perform real-time tracking of movements and rotations of the controller. More particularly, the present invention relates to one or more controller each having multiple color clusters, and an image-based object tracking method in 3D space using the one or more controllers having multiple color clusters.
2. Description of the Related Art
A growing trend in the electronic gaming industry is to develop games and controllers that increase the real-time 3D spatial interaction between a game player and an electronic gaming system. One method of accomplishing a richer real-time interactive experience is to use game controllers whose movement and motion are tracked by the electronic gaming system in order to track the game player's movements and use these movements as control or command inputs for game play. Traditional method of object tracking used on tracking the movement and motion of the game controllers are achieved via embedded motion sensors and may have a singular distinguishable color detecting region disposed on the game controller. However, the singular colored color detecting region of the game controller fails to provide multi-color segmentation functionality, and is thereby subjected to color blending problem when encountering color interference from the image background. Furthermore, the game controller is visually tracked only by the singular distinguishable color detecting region without correct determination on geometry, shape and the pointing direction of the game controller itself. Appearance of the tracked game controller in the captured image may be varied or distorted, or even to the point of being completely disappeared during certain movements thereof, especially while being held toward the camera for performing object tracking.
Meanwhile, other disadvantages of conventional motion controller and image-based object tracking system in 3D space include for example, having complex device architecture, reliability issues, and excessive costs. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.